


Manners

by Anonymous



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adam is precious, Background Ableism, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Le Chiffre is nice, M/M, Misunderstandings, and not a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jean (Le Chiffre) makes a move on the sullen little twink holidaying at the casino. But hemayhave misjudged the situation somewhat.Note: The plausibility of any of this is just... you know, not there. Le Chiffre is not a criminal banker type, he's just a big wealthy businessman. Adam is Adam, however.





	Manners

 

Jean was in a terrible mood. The deal he’d been working on for months had just fallen through; as a result Valenka had spent the better part of half and hour berating him over the phone, and to top it all off he’d just lost a small fortune to some smug Scottish tart over a game of poker. It was hardly a dent in his wealth, but still, he should have known better than to play while his temper was running so high.

 

He successfully kept his composure, however; granting his defeater a nod of acknowledgement and a handshake, before taking his leave. He could easily win the money back some other time, but for now, he already had plans for the rest of his evening. A quick glimpse of the small crowd surrounding the pools table across the games area confirmed his suspicions, and he stepped down from there and headed over to the dining section.

 

He was there; seated at the same table he had been each night for the last three days, his face sullen and shoulders hunched over. Not once had the young man taken part in any games, not even when no bets were placed, and instead remained sitting at the table vacated by the rest of his party, alone. He was gorgeous; high cheekbones with a defined jaw, and yet he was completely baby faced. He had pale skin, a pretty pink mouth, and lovely dark hair that curled just slightly at some of the ends. His large blue eyes only added to the appeal. At nine o’clock, he would finish his glass of water and go upstairs, still unaccompanied as far as Jean could tell.

 

But tonight would be different. Tonight, Jean was going to fuck that little twink. He was in need of the release, and by the looks of things, so was the twink.

 

Jean was confident. The word going around the staff (through various different languages), had eventually come around to him after being loosely translated, was that the mystery boy was ‘thick as shit’. The boy probably been lured here by an inattentive partner who had lied about their riches; trying to placate him with reassurances that _tonight_ they’d win their fortune. You saw it all the time around places like this. It didn't concern Jean, however. He wasn't here for the boy's brains.

 

The first night Jean spotted him, the boy had glanced up and caught his gaze, only to hastily look away. Most likely he’d been repulsed by Jean’s injured eye... but _most likely_ the boy would fall straight into his arms once he got an idea of just how much money Jean had. It often happened that way.

 

Mind made up, Jean took a deep puff from his inhaler and then advanced on the table where his prey was seated. The boy did not look up when he approached, which only fuelled Jean’s determination.

 

‘Mind if I join you?’ he asked.

 

The young man jumped, apparently genuinely startled by Jean’s appearance in front of him.

 

‘My apologies,’ said Jean, smiling down at him. ‘I didn’t mean to frighten you.’

 

‘Th-that’s all right,’ the young man stammered. ‘And – it’s not my table.’ He was American, then.

 

‘And yet you sit here every evening, I’ve noticed.’

 

The boy only continued to look puzzled. Perhaps, Jean realised, his answer had been in the affirmative – something like the expression, ‘It’s a free country.’ Still, he was in no mood to be embarrassed further tonight by taking a seat under a misapprehension. He tried again. ‘Your group look to be preoccupied with the tables, as usual. If they keep to the same pattern as every other night, then they will surely not mind me taking a seat here.’

 

‘That makes sense,’ replied the boy, nodding.

 

‘So unless _you_ have any objections, I would like very much to keep your company this evening.’

 

‘ – Well, I was fine on my own. But I don’t have any objections, either.’

 

Jean smiled and took a seat. The boy had a strange way of talking, and he wondered, for a moment, if perhaps English was not his first language. And yet, recalling that unmistakeable drawl led him to dismiss the idea as quickly as he’d considered it.

 

‘Allow me to introduce myself,’ he began, and extended his hand. ‘My name is Jean Duran.’

 

‘It’s nice to meet you, my name is Adam Raki,’ said the young man automatically as he rather stiffly shook Jean’s hand. He made to break the contact only a short second later, but Jean allowed their hands to stroke against each other before completely withdrawing. The boy blushed deeply. He was obviously more nervous than he wished to let on.

 

Good, thought Jean. This was going to be _so_ easy.

 

‘It’s a pleasure, Adam,’ he said. He peered over at the bar, ready to signal one of the waiters. ‘Would you like a drink?’

 

‘...I’m fine, thank you.’

 

Jean turned back to Adam, and glanced down at the half-empty bottle of spring water in front of him; identical to the one the boy ordered each night. Maybe Adam was a recovering alcoholic, he thought? It would also account for the slight twitchiness about him, and perhaps why he was reluctant to join in with his associates.

 

‘Well, if you change your mind, just ask,’ he said, flashing his teeth at him.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘Now, Adam – indulge me. Why is it, that a handsome young man such as yourself would choose to sit alone every night, while everyone else around you enjoys themselves?’

 

It seemed to take Adam a short while to mull Jean’s question over, and when he replied there was a hint of stubbornness to his tone, as though he’d been asked something similar many times before. ‘I – I don’t want to disturb anyone’s fun. I’m quite happy where I am.’

 

‘You don’t think you’d have fun with your friends?’

 

‘They’re not my friends. I think. Yet. I can’t tell.’

 

Jean exhaled softly. So that was what this was – some kind of a falling out with the rest of the group? One of the group?

 

‘Is that the problem, then; has someone upset you? Made you uncomfortable?’

 

Adam swallowed. ‘I am uncomfortable, yes.’

 

Jean thought back to the faces of the other three members of Adam’s party. The two women were older than Adam – not beyond the realm of possibility, of course, but still the one other man of the group had seemed a more likely prospect for a partner for Adam; closer to his thirties than his fifties.

 

‘Someone not paying you enough attention?’ he asked.

 

‘I – I really don’t need any attention,’ replied Adam, shaking his head. ‘But I am tired and I don’t think I can... _bring_ anything to their conversation right now.’

 

‘And you don’t wish to play any games?’

 

‘No.’

 

Jean blinked, expecting more; maybe a rant about the evils of gambling or something, but when none came, he nodded as he raked his gaze over Adam’s features again. ‘In that case this is, perhaps, a strange choice of holiday destination for you?’

 

‘Oh, well – it wasn’t really a choice,’ said Adam, suddenly quite animated. ‘We finished our project; we’re all a group, you see. And each group that finishes before the deadline gets rewarded with a vacation, and our group was rewarded with Montenegro.’

 

‘And you didn’t want to come?’

 

‘They sort of – surprised us with it. I didn’t want to be rude... and I _was_ interested to see what it would be like.’ Adam took a deep breath. ‘It’s very beautiful here, and I like seeing the stars at night here because there isn’t as much light pollution as there can be in California. But it has been difficult.’

 

‘So.’ Jean cleared his throat. ‘You have no _commitments_ to any of your party, then?’

 

‘To them? – No. I usually go upstairs to bed right about now.’

 

‘Alone?’

 

‘...Yes.’

 

‘I’m delighted to hear it.’

 

‘ – You are?’

 

Jean smirked. ‘Darling, you don’t have to play coy with me. I think it’s quite clear that we both wish to end the small talk; cut to the chase, so to speak. And now, if you have no objections, I would very much like to take you upstairs and fuck you.’

 

Adam stared at him, wide-eyed. ‘ – You would?’ he said after a moment.

 

 ‘Of course. You are a very beautiful young man.’

 

‘ – You want to have sexual intercourse with me?’

 

Jean chuckled. ‘You have a curiously literal turn of phrase.’

 

‘Oh – that might be my Asperger's. Sorry.’

 

‘...Your what, darling?’

 

‘My Asperger's. I’m not neurotypical, and that means I can have difficultly understanding social interactions and situations, and I can get carried away on subjects and activities I’m interested in.’

 

But Jean didn’t really need to be told what Asperger's was. In fact, he was now preoccupied with thinking back over the entire exchange he’d just had with Adam, and cursing himself for not seeing the signals. Adam _wasn’t_ some disinterested, spoiled little brat. He was more likely _overwhelmed_ by his surroundings, or not sure what to do or how to behave within them. And Jean was an insensitive fool.

 

Jean straightened up. ‘Forgive me, I misread our situation, and thought I was making my intentions quite clear from the beginning,’ he said. ‘I hope I have not insulted or frightened you?’

 

‘No!’ said Adam insistently. ‘You’ve been very polite and direct with me. I appreciate that. Most people aren’t.’ He clucked his tongue awkwardly, looking down at the tablecloth and then back up at Jean. ‘It’s probably my fault. I didn’t recognise any signs of your arousal because your eyes are quite dark and the lighting isn’t very bright where you’re sitting. I think you’re very attractive, and I would like to try going to bed with you, but the problem is that I have never had sex with another man before, and I think I might be a disappointment to you.’ He gulped. ‘But I don’t suppose you’d like to have sexual relations with me now, would you?’

 

Jean looked at him. ‘What makes you say that?’ he asked.

 

‘Well. I’m not – not like other people. I know it can be off-putting.’

 

Jean shook his head. Although this new revelation had certainly dampened his lingering rage, it had not had the same effect on his interest in Adam. ‘I am not put off, as long as you are not,’ he stated.

 

Adam’s eyebrows raised slightly. ‘Oh.’

 

‘You seem quite capable of making your own decisions – and of understanding me.’

 

‘I _am_ twenty-nine years old.’

 

‘I am forty-one.’

 

‘That’s quite a big age gap.’

 

‘Yes.’

 

Adam shifted around a bit in his chair. ‘But not _too_ big.’

 

Jean grinned. ‘How about we head upstairs and get to know each other a little better? We do not have to have sex if you don’t wish to – but I would definitely like some time alone together.’

 

Adam’s blue eyes brightened momentarily, before he finally gave a little smile. ‘I – I would like that, Jean.’

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this I hope they like! I fancied doing a rare pair. Might continue when I have the time x


End file.
